The long-term objective of the T32 UCLA Interdepartmental Clinical Pharmacology Postdoctoral Training Program (ICPTP) is to produce clinical pharmacologists who have expertise in conceptualizing and implementing hypothesis driven, data based clinical pharmacology research; are competent clinically to achieve therapeutics of the highest quality; and are motivated to educate future clinical pharmacologists. The benchmarks of this successful program will be progress in clinical pharmacology research, improved therapeutic outcomes and decreased complication rates, all contributing to increased efficiency of the health care system. The diversity of the UCLA ICPTP has been confirmed both through the association of the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA with the Charles Drew University of Medicine and Science and by the specialties of the trainees, who have been MD or MD/PhD junior faculty with primary appointments in Anesthesiology/Critical Care Medicine, internal Medicine (Gastroenterology, Pulmonary, (Allergy/Immunology), Neurology, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Otolaryngology (Head and Neck Surgery), Pediatrics (Gastroenterology, Liver Transplantation, Immunotherapy, Pediatric Endocrinology), Psychiatry and Surgery (Liver Transplantation). This association and breadth of trainee areas of expertise broaden and enrich the T32 UCLA ICPTP curricular experience.